


♦ Seasonal Feathers

by EvelynLawliet



Series: ♦ 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, British Dean, Crossdressing, F/M, King John, Kingdoms, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Prince Dean, Russian Castiel, Say Yes To The Dress - Freeform, Seasons, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 12: Arranged Marriage AU</p><p>Castiel came from Russia, he was told. The country was on top of the anti-gay list, and so it only made sense that they had to get rid of a queer Lord. Dean wasn’t allowed to meet him until the day of the wedding, since his parents were afraid he’d hate the guy at first sight and refuse to marry him. They did show him pictures, though, and Dean fell for him in a matter of seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ Seasonal Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 9 years of Supernatural, everybody. c:

Ever since he turned thirteen, Dean began wondering how his wedding would be like. He already knew he was gay back then – had found out at the age of eleven when a boy kissed him by accident – and so he knew there wouldn’t be all those extravagancies from the girly TV shows Sam watched, and he really didn’t care about it.

Still, there was one thing Dean was fascinated with about weddings: the dress. Every time that show was on, Say Yes to the Dress, Dean would stop everything he was doing to watch it. It kind of sucked, knowing he’d never have anyone picking a dress for him to see. But it wasn’t like he was gonna change who he was only that he could see a dress walking down the aisle.

Sam supported his decision, even though it was easy for him to say. His little brother was already married to Lady Jessica of Germany, and he had had the experience of seeing a dress that was supposed to be stamped into his memories for the rest of his life. Later on, when Dean finally gathered the courage to ask, Sam said it wasn’t the dress that mattered, but the one who was wearing it. And Dean agreed with him, he really did; it was just that he couldn’t brush off the small feeling of disappointment.

When Dean came out to his parents, they weren’t surprised, but they told him they were wondering if maybe the throne shouldn’t go for Sam instead of him, since, although they accepted him, they didn’t know the people would react. Because of course Dean had to be the prince of Britain.

Five years after Sam’s wedding, the king and queen decided it was time for Dean to assume the throne and, to do so, he had to marry someone and tell Britain about his sexuality. That was the easy part of it all. The people accepted him well, and his name even began being the theme of many walks for gay rights. He was glad for that, because, even if they were in the twenty-first century, there were still several countries that were against homosexuals.

After the big come out, along came the part where Dean had to choose a husband. His parents gave him three months to find one on his own and, once he failed miserably, they decided to try an arranged marriage. Dean was completely against it, but his mom and dad said he could get divorced after a year, if they didn’t learn to like each other, which really sucked, considering they’d only get married the next year, when John and Mary’s reign time came to an end.

Castiel came from Russia, he was told. The country was on top of the anti-gay list, and so it only made sense that they had to get rid of a queer Lord. Dean wasn’t allowed to meet him until the day of the wedding, since his parents were afraid he’d hate the guy at first sight and refuse to marry him. They did show him pictures, though, and Dean fell for him in a matter of seconds.

Until the wedding day, Dean and Castiel talked over the phone. The two of them hit it off on the first calling, and, a week after that, the blue-eyed said he was happy with their marriage, and not only because it was his chance of getting away from the disapproving wings of his parents, but also because Dean the one who’d be waiting for him on the aisle.

They had phone sex that night. Dean could only hope no one had decided it’d be a nice idea to wiretap their phone calls, because after the first time they touched themselves to the sound of the other’s voice almost every time they talked. At one specific night, three months after the first time it happened, Dean slipped that he was in love with Cas.

His first reaction was to panic, because who the Hell fell in love with a picture and a voice? It wasn’t something a sane – or suitable, for that matter – person would do, and Dean almost hung up when Cas’s voice came from the receiver. “I’ve been waiting sometime to hear you say that,” he whispered, and Dean could actually hear the smile on his voice.

Along came spring – their marriage would happen during the winter –, and Dean couldn’t help himself anymore. He _needed_ to see Cas, needed to touch him with his hands instead of only his voice. The thing he most wanted to do was getting to kiss the blue-eyed and feel him move under his touches.

Therefore, Dean went to beg his parents for a meeting with him. They refused without a moment’s hesitance, and the green-eyed didn’t know what else to do. It was driving him crazy to be this far away from someone he already loved, but even after he told John and Mary about it they still refused, saying their concern was that he and Cas could get into a fight and the wedding would have to be canceled.

Bullshit; that was what Dean thought about it. Still, he couldn’t go against his parents’ will. They could cancel the wedding if they thought something wasn’t happening according to their plan, and so his best option was to continue talking to Cas through the phone. He often told him what he’d do if they were together, and sometimes they even fell asleep to each other’s breathing.

Summer came around and so did Sam. He had moved to Germany after his marrying Jessica, and now they were paying a visit to Britain with their daughter. The kid was a cute little thing who loved watching TV. Dean took care of her most of the time because of that, since she fell for Say Yes to the Dress the first time her uncle put it on.

When autumn reached Britain, Dean started wondering how Cas would look in a dress. He even imagined a show in his own mind called Say Yes to the Dress, Cas, and he would be lying if he said he’d never gotten off to the thought of his Cas wearing all of those dresses. Of course, that was fantasy to be shared only with himself, since he knew Cas wouldn’t be exactly happy with knowing Dean came to images of him wearing female clothes.

Still, the thought grew in him the more he thought about it, and once winter came, bringing along the day of Dean and Cas’s wedding, the Winchester man couldn’t stop thinking about it; about how gorgeous Cas would look walking down the aisle, wearing the dress he had chosen for Dean and Dean only.

Dean managed to brush off the image on their wedding day, though, because the last thing he wanted was for Cas to think he was disappointed with him, and not the fact that he wasn’t wearing a dress. So when the nuptial march started playing, Dean braced himself and, when Cas showed up, wearing a white suit that fit him perfect, the green-eyed couldn’t swipe the huge grin off of his face.

They were finally together, and Dean couldn’t begin to express how glad he was for that fact, especially with how Cas wouldn’t stop smiling back at him, a sparkle in his blue eyes that almost knocked Dean out of his feet. When they said their vows, Cas cried while reading his. He said Dean had given him wings, and now he felt free to fly to wherever the wind might take him; he also promised that he would always take Dean with him.

For Dean’s part, the words were less touching, but sincere nonetheless. He told Cas about how, when he was a kid, he never thought he’d find someone who really understood him, until the first time he talked to Cas on the phone, aside from mentioning how the last year had seemed endless when all he wanted to do was being by Cas’s side and helping him through whatever the world dropped on them.

Their first kiss was sweet and chaste, but Dean shivered anyway when Cas sighed in something that felt like relief against his lips, as if he had been waiting for that moment for so long that he couldn’t believe it was actually happening. They danced in comfortable silence to a slow and emotional song at their reception, and Dean guessed the song fit them just right, especially once they learned the song was called Seasonal Feathers.

After the dance, the party seemed to end in the blink of an eye and, before Dean could actually register what exactly was happening, they were both naked in a honeymoon suite, Cas panting as the green-eyed man buried himself inside him. It was beautiful to see how his husband opened himself thoroughly while they were in bed, and Dean decided he’d make his best to see Cas acting like that out of it as well.

“You’re beautiful,” Dean told him as he pumped Cas’s cock in time with his thrusts. “You’re so beautiful, and I can’t believe you’re actually mine.” He shivered once he finished his sentence, and Cas wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing him closer and hiding his face on Dean’s shoulder. “My king, my husband, my love.”

Each word Dean punctuated with a thrust deadly accurate to Cas’s prostate, making the man beneath him whine in pleasure. “Yes,” the raven haired whispered, peppering kisses all over Dean’s skin. “I am yours, for as long as you will have me. Oh, God, Dean, I love you,” he said, gripping at the blonde’s hair and coming hard on his hand.

Not able to do much else, Dean nodded, allowing the words to sink in as his orgasm hit him right after Cas’s. “Don’t you ever think I’d let you go,” Dean warned him once they had come down from their highs, pulling the slightly smaller man closer to him and kissing the top of his head as Cas curled around him.

Autumn was the time in which they had to announce if they were staying married or getting divorced and, aware of their decision from the time they said their vows, Dean and Castiel told Britain that the country would, from then on, have two kings. Their coronation happened that same afternoon, and Dean knew this was the happiest he would ever get in his life.

Except, Cas had convinced him to have another wedding, this time with just the ones who were most important to them. He explained that he loved their first ceremony, but he wanted something that they could plan together; could call theirs. After hearing that, there wasn’t much to discuss about the matter, aside from how Cas had imagined his dream wedding.

Everything Cas had ever dreamed was there on the day, Dean had made damn sure of that, and he was happy with the result. Sam had helped Cas with the planning, and he’d be the one marrying them, since he was now a judge in Germany, even if he still preferred working as a lawyer. Jessica was also there, as well as Mary, John, and a few of Cas’s siblings – Anna, Gabriel and Balthazar.

Although he couldn’t understand why, as the song that would accompany Cas down the aisle started playing – Seasonal Feathers this time, instead of the nuptial march –, Sam, Anna and Jessica hadn’t decide either to look at Dean or the direction where Cas would come from. For a moment, Dean got distracted with the decoration.

Cas had asked for a ceremony under a path of autumn trees, since it was his favorite season of the year and he loved to watch the leaves fall from the trees. He had told Dean it meant a new beginning, and he wanted their union to have that meaning, especially with how easily he had forgotten about his tormenting past during the last year.

As soon as he heard the cue for Cas’s entrance, though, Dean turned his head back to the aisle, and he almost lost balance once his husband came to view, because _Cas was wearing a dress_. He had actually done it, and he looked damn gorgeous in it. Confusion clouded Dean’s features, though, because he didn’t remember ever telling Cas about his fantasy.

The dress had white flower lace sewed to a transparent fabric, and underneath it a white satin one. It had short sleeves that almost covered Cas’s shoulders, as well as a beautiful neckline. Adorning his husband’s neck, Dean caught sight of the wings necklace he had give him as a gift for their three months anniversary. He had bought it for Cas to keep as a talisman or something, but now that Dean had seen him actually wearing it, he felt a bolt of pride rushing through him.

Once Cas was close enough, Dean noticed that, just under where Cas’s breasts were supposed to be, there was a ribbon adorning his chest, and he Winchester couldn’t help pulling his husband closer and kissing the air out of him. His hands brushed against soft skin on Cas’s back, and Dean couldn’t help but looking over his shoulder to see an almost oval opening.

“Damn, Cas, you look gorgeous, sweetheart,” Dean told him, his eyes still opened widely with surprise as he took in Cas’s whole image. “I gotta ask, though, how did you know?”

Cas beamed at him and looked at Sam, who winked at them, before turning back to Dean. “You should see what I’m wearing underneath it,” he whispered on Dean’s ear, and the Winchester man knew, right then, that he’d do anything to see Cas smiling like that every day of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I had forgotten to put it here, but Cas's dress actually exists. c:
> 
> Front: http://www.200shop.com/images/20111125142556305.jpg
> 
> Back: http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-KDiH-AFJMNQ/UZ3M8_esSlI/AAAAAAAAApI/3Qw7wCDBFuU/s1600/Allure_Couture_C155_Vintage_Lace_Wedding_Dress_original_img_9ddc45e05e2d1a4ddb05cc1e8a8ccecc_214f94f5be6694972b8efde8475c457e.jpg
> 
> Work also posted to my tumblr: evelynlawliet.tumblr.com . c:


End file.
